Little Muppet Monsters
Little Muppet Monsters was a short-lived Saturday morning TV show, of which only three episodes aired on CBS in 1985.Jim Henson: The Works (pg. 208) The first season of Muppet Babies did very well in the ratings, so CBS decided to expand the series from half an hour to a full hour, pairing Muppet Babies with Little Muppet Monsters. The umbrella title for the hour-long package was Muppets, Babies and Monsters. The show was anchored by three young Muppet monsters: Tug, Boo, and Molly. Occasionally, Muppet Show characters such as Scooter, Kermit the Frog and various penguins would drop by in cameos. The Electric Mayhem were featured in the opening credits sequence watching the show on television, as they excitedly bounced about on a living room sofa. Recurring animated segments included "Pigs in Space," "Kermit the Frog, Private Eye," and "Muppet Sports Shorts" (featuring Animal). Muppet segments included "Fozzie's Comedy Corner," with Fozzie discussing issues related to old jokes, illustrated through animation, and Gonzo presenting a cavalcade of weirdness, using silent film footage. Each episode also featured an original Muppet song. Storyboard director Scott Shaw discussed the show in MuppetZine issue #3 (Winter 1993): After Little Muppet Monsters was canceled, an instrumental version of its opening theme was used for the Muppet Babies end credits from 1985 onward. The three monster kids were also seen briefly in the special The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, which was broadcast in January, 1986. The special was shot before the decision was made to take Monsters off the air, so the show cheerfully plugged the Muppets' latest production -- even though that production had been cancelled four months earlier. Puppet Cast *Richard Hunt as Tug Monster, Scooter, and Janice *David Rudman as Boo Monster *Camille Banora as Molly Monster :With *Pam Arciero (as penguin), James J. Kroupa (as Nicky Napoleon), Cheryl Blaylock (as cow and alien), Martin P. Robinson (as rat and cow), Michael Earl Davis (as penguin), Noel MacNeal (as rat and cow) :And *Jim Henson as Kermit and Dr. Teeth *Kathryn Mullen as Rat *Frank Oz as Fozzie and Animal *Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper *Dave Goelz as Gonzo Voice Cast *Frank Welker as Kermit and others *Hal Rayle as Miss Piggy, Gonzo, and Animal *Greg Berg as Fozzie Bear and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Bob Bergen as Link Hogthrob and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Richard Hunt as "Muppet Sports Shorts" Narrator and Beaker Crew *'Producers:' Bob Richardson, Hank Saroyan *'Creative Producer and Conceptual Designer:' Michael K. Frith *'Executive Producers:' Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther, Diana Birkenfield *'Associate Producers:' Adam Bleibtrau, John Gibbs, Ritamarie Peruggi *'Writers:' David Babcock, Sarah Durkee, Chris Grabenstein, Bardley Kesden, Steve Morgenstern, Kathryn Mullen, Julia Murray *'Animation Writing Consultants:' Chuck Lorre, Barry O'Brien, Jack Mendelsohn, Bob Smith *'Story Editors:' Rick Merwin, Hank Saroyan *'Performance Director:' Richard Hunt *'Director:' Terry Maskell *'Creative Consultant:' Andrew Wilk *'Voice Director:' Hank Saroyan *'Production Design:' Victor Di Napoli *'Muppets By:' Edward G. Christie, Larry Jameson, Joanne Green, Will Morrison, Jan Rosenthal, Rollin Krewson, Robert Flanagan *'Set Dressing:' Richard Termine, Karl Soderstrom *'Score Composer/Conductor:' Robert J. Walsh *'Songs:' Michael Carney, Michael Carroll, Joe Carroll, Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee, Kevin Joy *'Music Coordinators:' Don McGinnis, Joe Carroll *'Music Consultant:' Christopher Cerf Episode Listing * "In the Beginning" - 9/14/1985 * "Space Cowboys" - 9/21/1985 * "The Great Boodini" - 9/27/1985 * "Hi, Mars" - Unaired * "Monster Measles" - Unaired * "Gonzo's Talent Hunt" - Unaired * "Can't Stop the Music" - Unaired * "Boo Monster Ace Reporter" - Unaired * "Feels Like Rain" - Unaired * "Foo-Foo Phooey" - Unaired * "Penguin for a Day" - Unaired * "Gunko" - Unaired * "Mail-Order Guest" - Unaired * "Episode 14 (Title Unknown)" - Unaired * "Episode 15 (Title Unknown)" - Unaired * "Episode 16 (Title Unknown)" - Unaired * "Episode 17 (Title Unknown)" - Unaired * "Episode 18 (Title Unknown)" - Unaired Gallery Image:Muppets%2C_Babies_and_Monsters.JPG|''Muppets Babies and Monsters'' File:LMM_promo2.JPG File:LMM_promo.jpg Image:Lmmcel.jpg|Little Muppet Monsters Animated Characters Image:Littlemuppetmonsters-ad.jpg|Excerpt from a full-page CBS promo ad for their Saturday programming File:Lmm ad.jpg|Black and white excerpt from a full-page CBS promo ad for their Saturday programming Image:Tug,_Boo.jpg|Boo, Scooter and Tug. Image:monsters03.jpg|Molly, Boo and Tug. Image:Molly2.jpg|Molly and a Rat]] Image:monsters09.jpg|The "Pigs in Space" cartoon. Merchandise Image:PlayskoolLittleMuppetMonstersBoo.jpg|Playskool frame tray puzzle by Guy Gilchrist Sources Category:Little Muppet Monsters Category:Muppet TV Shows Category:Animated TV Shows Category:Broadcasting